Christmas 2121 Style
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Phil takes Keely on a virtutrip though the Christmas season in the year 2121. Pheely


**Hey Everyone! This is my first Christmas fic ever!!!! I hope you all love it, and Merry Christmas!**

xoxoxPHEELYxoxox

**Christmas 2121 Style **

It was a brisk cold day in Pickford. It was the 22nd of December, and H.G Wells was feeling the Christmas cheer. The hallways were decorated with green and red lights, and even the classrooms had trees and lights in them. It was the last day of school before Christmas break, and everyone in school was excited. Even Mr. Hackett and Pim were showing some Christmas spirit.

"I can't believe that you guys go to school on these days." Phil said.

"Why?" Keely asked.

"In the future, we have the whole week before Christmas off, and then until the day after New Years Day." Phil said.

"You guys are so lucky in the future." Keely said.

"I know." Phil said. "Christmas breaks in the 21st century are so short." Phil said.

"I know, we get jipped." Keely said.

"So, does the school always look like this around Christmas?" Phil asked Keely as they were walking to lunch.

"Yeah. Pretty much. I love Christmas time. It's so happy and cheerful." Keely said being her usual perky self.

"Yep. Christmas is the greatest time of year." Phil added.

"Agreed." Keely said as they approached the lunchroom. "What's Christmas like in the future?" Keely asked softly, so no one else would hear.

"You could come over my house later, and I'll show you." Phil said back.

"Really? That would be awesome Phil." Keely said getting more excited. They walked over to their usual lunch table, and sat down.

"Look what I made for us this morning." Keely excitedly said holding up a bag of cookies with Christmas trees on them.

"Keel, those look delicious." Phil said taking a cookie out of the plastic bag.

"I was feeling extra happy this morning." Keely said grabbing a cookie as well.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Phil joked. Keely tried to make a mad face, but she failed and started to laugh with Phil.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny." Keely laughed back.

"I try." Phil said trying to sound impressed with himself. "So, what time do you wanna come over tonight?"

"Maybe, we can walk to your house from school." Keely said starting to feel a little shy.

"That would be nice." Phil said. "Then I can show you Christmas 2121 style."

"Sounds good." Keely said grabbing another cookie out of the bag. "Wow, what a nutritious lunch." Keely joked.

"Tell me about it." Phil said. "But, come on, it's Christmas. We can have a little fun."

"That's true." Keely said. "That's why I love Christmas. You get to spend time with the people you love, and you get to eat like a pig."

"Yes. The true meaning of Christmas is to stuff your face with food." Phil said sarcastically.

"Sometimes, your sarcasm is too much." Keely said laughing.

Before Phil could respond, the bell rang, and the duo had to go to their next class. They ran to English, which was on the other side of the building. They got there just in time, and out of breath.

"I can't wait until the end of the day." Keely said.

"Me too." Phil said. _I get to spend the whole vacation with you._

xoxoxPHEELYxoxox

Phil and Keely practically ran out of their math classroom (their last period of the day). They ran down the hall to Phil's locker. They just wanted to get out of school as fast as possible.

"We're free." Keely practically yelled as they left the school building.

"I guess someone's excited about Christmas." Phil said.

"Phil, it's my favorite holiday. Of course I'm excited." Keely said.

"Really?" Phil asked acting surprised. "I thought fashion week was your favorite "holiday."

"Nope. You see with fashion week, I only get to see models wearing the clothes on tv, but on Christmas, I actually get clothes as gifts. You see, there is a difference." Keely said.

"Oh, I see." Phil laughed.

"Are you making fun of me?" Keely said. She was pretending to be angry, but she failed miserably.

"So what if I am?" Phil responded as the duo walked up the Diffy's front steps. As Phil and Keely walked inside, they could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. This was odd because the Diffy kitchen usually smelt like something was on fire, or was burning.

"I'm home." Phil yelled.

"No one cares." Pim yelled from the kitchen. "What happened, did you and blondie take a little detour?"

"Pim!" Phil yelled.

"Pim, be nice it's almost Christmas." Barb said.

"It had to be said." Pim said defending herself as she left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room.

"Keely, are you staying for dinner?" Barb asked.

"I'd love too Mrs. Diffy." Keely said. "It smells great in here."

"I know, isn't that unusual?" Barb laughed.

"Yes. It really is." Phil said. "Keel, come with me."

"I'll call you when dinner is done." Barb said as Phil and Keely walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok." Phil said. He led Keely up to his bedroom, and when they got there, he opened up his closet to get the Virtu-Goggles.

"So, are you ready to see what Christmas is really like?" Phil said as he handed Keely a pair of goggles.

"Yes, I am." Keely said as she took the goggles that Phil was handing her. She sat down next to him on his bed.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Keely answered. They both put on their Virtu-Goggles, and in front of them was the Diffy house in the year 2121. It was all decorated for Christmas, with holograms and fake snow covering the front lawn.

"Is this your house?" Keely asked Phil in amazement.

"Yes it is." Phil said. "You see, we don't have those blow up things covering our front lawns, we have holographic images and fake snow."

"I can't believe that you have fake snow." Keely said in awe.

"With future technology, anything is possible." Phil said back to Keely.

"Wow." Keely said again in awe.

So, what do you want to do?" Phil asked as they walked down the streets of 2121 Pickford.

"I dunno." Keely said. "You choose."

"Do you wanna go and get some hot chocolate?" Phil asked pointing to the future version of Starbucks.

"Yeah. Let's go." Keely said.

When they got to the coffee shop, Keely grabbed a table and Phil got them one hot chocolate to split.

"You got the whipped cream on top! That's my favorite." Keely said happily. Phil handed Keely a spoon, and they split the hot chocolate.

"Thanks Phil." Keely said.

"Don't worry about it. It's a virtual world, so everything is free."

"Oh. I see." Keely said.

"Come on. I've gotta show you the tree." Phil said grabbing Keely's hand and leading her down the block.

As Phil led her through town, it looked like something inside of a snow globe. The storefronts were decorated to look like gingerbread houses, and the sidewalks looked like they were covered in gumdrops. Everything was decorated. Even the light posts looked like licorice strings. Also, Christmas music was being played in the background. It looked like a Christmas village. Keely was at a loss for words.

"It's pretty cool, right?" Phil said smiling. He was kinda glad to see all of the Christmas lights, in 2121 with his best friend.

"It's amazing." Keely replied. "I can't believe that Christmas in the future is like this."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Everyone goes all-out for Christmas." Phil said.

"I can tell." Keely replied. "Is there still a tree lighting ceremony?" she asked.

"Yep." Phil said. "Let's go look at the tree."

"Yes. I'd love that." Keely replied.

Phil and Keely walked through the "snow" and walked towards Pickford town square. There were tons of "people" there, so it was kinda hard to get through the crowd.

"Look at how pretty the tree looks." Keely exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's beautiful." Phil said. But he wasn't looking at the tree; he was looking at the girl standing next to him.

"Phil, that's so sweet." Keely said blushing. Keely couldn't ask for anything better. They both stared up at the tree, which was performing a light show to many different Christmas carols.

"I can't believe that the future looks like this on Christmas." Keely said.

"I dunno. I mean I'm happy to see everything again, but I kinda like Christmas in 2006 better." Phil said.

"Why?" Keely asked confused.

"Well, everything's beautiful here, but 2121 doesn't have you Keely. That's why Christmas in 2006 is better. I get to be with you." Phil said blushing.

"I don't know what to say Phil. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"If you take off your helmet, I'll give you your Christmas present." Phil said. Both him and Keely took off their helmets.

"Ready?" Phil asked growing more nervous by the second.

"Yep." Keely nodded.

Phil leaned in, and kissed Keely on the lips. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds. It took Keely by surprise at first, but Phil had given her exactly what she wanted.

"Hey. You stole my present idea." Keely said pretending to be angry.

"Well, I wouldn't mind another kiss, if you don't mind." Phil said.

"It would be my pleasure." Keely said leaning in and giving Phil another kiss.

"This has to be the best Christmas present in the world." Keely said.

"Yes, Keely Teslow has to be the best Christmas present that I've ever received." Phil said.

"Thank you." Keely said hugging Phil.

"For what?" Phil asked.

"Everything." Keely said. "Oh, and I Love your present by the way."

"Yours was awesome." Phil said hugging Keely. "Merry Christmas Keely."

"Merry Christmas Phil." Keely said as they both leaned in for one more kiss.

**xoxoPHEELYxoxo**

**I hoped that you guys liked it!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!**

**Love, **

**Nicole (NoDoubtFan)**


End file.
